


Outside Spuds

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [14]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Another Spud's Spud Emporium, another goblin rebellion, another universe…





	Outside Spuds

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. For the prompt "Green" and also 31_days "Return my heart when I am dead"

She wore green at his commitment ceremony.

So did the rest of the LEP, the pressed lines on their formal uniforms as straight as their silent ranks.

Grub wore black, tears sliding silently down plump cheeks. Nobody mentioned that he should really have worn his uniform, too.

He would quit the LEP after this, anyway. The goblin fireball that had seared out his brother's heart had been meant for him. How could anyone go on after that?

Holly's tears began to fall as Trouble's body was sent to join its missing heart.

Trouble would have considered it a good trade.

**Author's Note:**

> If the context of this is still a little unclear, this is an AU Arctic Incident, where Trouble doesn't survive the mad dash to get Grub safely inside Spud's Spud Emporium. I loved that scene, it still gives me goosebumps just thinking about it.


End file.
